Accidentally Roommates
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Chidi Anagonye & Eleanor Shellstrop are two very different people who have met in an unexpected way. They both go in on the same apartment, forcing them to live together. They hate each other to the ends of the Earth, but will a few months of living together change their viewpoints?
1. Accidentally Misunderstood

Accidentally Misunderstood

Eleanor Shellstrop wasn't expecting this. She hated this situation. She hated her roommate and wish he would go to Hell. He fucking irritated her so damn much. If only the landlord hadn't messed this up. She wanted him out of her damn apartment. Chidi. Fucking. Anagonye.

On her first day of the move-in, Eleanor had entered her new apartment to find (surprise)! A random dude sitting in the living room typing on his computer. She was confused. She was pissed. Was this a break-in? Was someone trying to rob her?

If so, that was a very poorly conceived plan, given that she hadn't unpacked any of her shit yet.

"What the fuck?" The blonde shouted at the top of her lungs, causing him to jump in surprise and fall off the chair. She stomped over to him and "helped" him up by tugging him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who the Hell are you?" She shouted, placing him down, "What are you doing here?"

"Th-This is my apartment. Is this a break-in? Are you trying to rob me? Here, have all the money you want!" He handed her a wad of cash which she took and placed in her back pocket.

"I'm not here to rob you, Dingus."

"Then can I have my money back?"

"No." She said bluntly, "This is my place, man. You have the wrong number so get the Hell out."

"I-I don't understand." He watched in horror as she yanked open the closet and threw all his clothes on the ground, hanging her's up instead.

"Yeah, you wouldn't, because you suck." She threw his clothes at him.

"I'm going to call someone about this, because this is insane." He said, determined to sort this out. Because there was no way he would allow this woman to destroy his apartment any longer.

But, unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. They had both signed up for the same apartment for a 1-year lease.

There was no way getting out of it.

"Fuck." She cursed, "Just a quick heads up though, I'm a really loud snorer and I like to drip-dry in the nude so eyes to yourself, perv."

"Okay." He said, "I'm Chidi Anagonye."

"Whatever." She shrugged, "I claim the big bedroom and you can suck it."

Chidi sighed and took his place on the pull-out couch. This was going to be a _long_ year. The Professor woke up the next morning, back aching from the lumpy couch. He was expecting to hear Eleanor's loud snores from the bedroom or some loud music blasting. But, much to his surprise, it appeared that she had left.

"Thank goodness." He said to himself.

Chidi arrived at the University just minutes before class started and was feeling very unorganized. His students weren't prepared themselves, so that didn't help his case. The Professor eventually just let them go early and they would pick things back up tomorrow. After forcing himself through four more classes of Philosophy, he was relieved when it was time to go home. He just wanted to unwind, read a book, and hope that Eleanor wasn't around.

That is until he bumped into his girlfriend, Pevita. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips, "Ready?"

"Ready? For what?"

"You're taking me to that fancy sushi place downtown. Or did you forget?" She pouted, causing Chidi to freeze up. He didn't remember promising anything to his girlfriend, but he probably had. He seemed to be forgetting a lot of things they had apparently planned. Shopping sprees, expensive dinners, et cetera.

And it made him feel _awful._

"Oh! Yes, of course! Let's head out!" He offered his arm to Pevita, who smiled at him and took it.

When they arrived, Pevita ordered the most expensive things off the menu while Chidi ordered a respectable amount. He hated these events, but he also hated letting his girlfriend down. Chidi followed the Kantian rule of refusing to lie or break a promise, so if he had chosen not to take her out then he would be breaking his moral principal.

Pevita ordered dessert, also, so when they finally got the check, he wasn't surprised that the price was extremely high. He drove her home and was exhausted when he returned to his apartment.

He was about half-asleep as he dragged himself inside and bumped into Eleanor, who was watching what looked like woman's MMA.

"Watch it, Man!" The blonde hissed, stuffing a handful of popcorn shrimp into her mouth, not even bothering to ask what was wrong (not that she cared or noticed).

"I need to go to bed." He announced, waiting for her to move. She didn't and only turned up the volume.

"Seriously?" Chidi said, raising his voice over the volume, only to have her turn it up even louder.

" _Hey, keep it down!"_ A voice shouted from the room above them. A smirk crawled up the blonde's face as she turned up the sound even higher.

" _Are you_ kidding _me?"_ He shouted.

"Oh, eat my farts douchebag!" Eleanor shouted, "I'll turn the volume up as much as I want! It's a free country, bitches!"

With that, she turned off the television and slammed her bedroom door shut, emitting a loud bang. Chidi frowned and turned off the television, relieved that the situation had finally been settled. His eyes closed, body relaxing as he slowly fell asleep.

Then his eyes jerked right back open when someone banged on the door. Chidi shuffled over there, opening the door slowly as he was still half asleep.

At the other end was a middle-aged man who looked very furious. He had his arms crossed as he stared into the Professor's eyes, "Where's the girl?"

"Mm?"

"I know she lives here." The man said, pushing past Chidi and entering the house without any consent whatsoever.

Chidi suddenly knew exactly who they were searching for.

Eleanor.

 **A/N:** What are we thinking? Good? I'd love to hear your viewpoints on this story. Hope you enjoyed!

Love,

~Sellybelly411


	2. Accidentally Friends (Not W You, Though)

Accidentally Friends (Not with You, Though)

As much as Chidi hated Eleanor, he was surprised by how responsible she could be when it came to work and paying rent. He had been wondering where she had been off to in such a hurry every morning, and finally asked her Saturday. Turns out, she had to leave super early to get to her job, because it was so far across town.

Understandable.

It was afternoon now, and Eleanor had been in the bathroom for-ev-er. Seriously, he was starting to think something was wrong. But his mouth went dry when she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was tied up into a bun, and she had changed into a lovely black dress with matching heels. Her lips were a very flattering cherry red, and she shoved past him on her way to the door. She was holding her phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she packed things into a silver clutch, "You just pulled up? Great. Yeah, just come to the door. I'm all set and ready to go."

He buried his hands in his pockets as he watched her typing on her phone as she waited by the door. There was a knock at the door and Eleanor smiled when she heard it, opening it excitedly and letting a tall, very beautiful young woman inside.

"Eleanor!" She greeted, bending over and kissing the shorter girl twice on her cheeks, "Ready to go, darling?"

"You bet, babe." She answered, walking out the door and slamming it behind herself. Chidi's ears rang at the loud bang, and he rubbed his eyes as he sank down onto the couch. Was this what his weekends were going to be like? Staying inside with his papers to grade and books to read while his roommate went out with her friends?

He sighed, silently wishing that his best friend Uzo could be more like that. Sure, the two of them went out to get a drink sometime, but he wasn't as...energetic as Eleanor was.

Eleanor smiled as she danced beside her best friend, Tahani Al-Jamil. They each were holding a margarita in their hand, very drunk as they danced along to the music. The Brit loved spending time with the blonde because around her she could just goof off and let her hair down. Metaphorically speaking, she wasn't a factory worker.

When she was home, she was never allowed to do things like this. But then she had met Eleanor, who instantly took her out the first night they met. She had heard the brunette's complaints as she talked to her sister on the phone and had dragged her to the same bar where they were today.

But even so, Tahani felt responsible for Eleanor. She had to keep the blonde in check, especially when it came to shagging people. She would often try to leave with boys or girls that she had been hitting on all night. It usually only lasted a good one hour before she came back out and began complimenting Tahani.

But tonight was different.

The brunette had taken a seat at the bar as she watched the blonde flirting with a twenty-something woman. A small smile grew on her face as she danced closer to the girl, who was clearly getting very uncomfortable. Hooking her arm through her boyfriend's arm and walked to the opposite end of the bar.

"Fuck you!" The blonde shouted. She looked a bit sad and made her way over to Tahani, taking a seat beside her, "Hey bartender, one alcohol drink please."

After drinking four more drinks, then five, then six more shots, Tahani had to cut her off. She just asked for the check, earning a hateful glare from her best friend.

"Darling, we should probably call my driver."

"Yer no funn Tahini." She muttered, "I wunna dance." She stumbled back onto the floor and started making a move on the first girl that she saw, who definitely did look interested.

Tahani shook her head and called a town car, watching as Eleanor wondered off with the girl. The blonde came out two hours later, "kissing" the girl goodbye. The brunette quickly walked over to Eleanor and walked her away from the situation.

The car had just arrived, and she hustled her best friend inside, buckling her in because she was very drunk.

Hooking an arm through the blonde's, she carefully helped her up the stairs to the apartment and fished through the shorter girl's purse until she found the key.

"Hello." Tahani greeted to Chidi, who was sitting on the couch. He looked up and offered a kind smile before turning back to his papers.

The brunette led Eleanor to her bedroom and gently tucked her in, removing her shoes and setting a trashcan next to the girl.

"I have to leave now." Tahani announced, "You just get some rest, darling."

The blonde just nodded and snuggled deep under the covers, hugging the trashcan close to her chest.

"Keep an eye on her, would you?" The brunette asked the Professor, "She's asleep at the moment, but she'll be a real pain in the morning."

"That's reassuring." Chidi said, rolling his eyes, "But, I suppose since I don't have a choice…"

"Oh, Hurrah! It was splendid to meet you, darling." She kissed him on both cheeks, her expression suddenly serious as she stared into his eyes, "She's not that bad, you know. Eleanor shall come around, believe me."

Tahani smiled reassuringly at him and left the residence. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Tahini?" A voice mumbled, "Tahni are ya there? Tahn!"

 _This is going to be a long night._

Chidi was forced to take care of her all night, which was a real pain in the ass.

"Chidi...Chidi, Chidi?" the girl called out as she was about to fall asleep. He sighed and turned around, awaiting another demand.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with this…" The blonde said, motioning to herself.

"It's okay." He reassured.

"It's not, though. Do you think anyone will ever care when I die? I don't know…" She sighed, "I bet way more people would care if you died. 'Cause you're a nice person." Eleanor cleared her throat, "You're a nice person Chidi...Anaconda."

"Anagonye."

"Aganocomonga."

"Anagonye."

"Ags...say it again."

"Anagonye."

"No, say what you said before."

"I did. It's Anagonye."

"You just changed it."

"I didn't change it, it's my name."

"Argrugande. Ariana Grande." She gasped, "That's a person. I did it!" Eleanor's head rolled back, and she collapsed into the bed, "Good night." She muttered, before finally falling asleep.

He buried his hands into his pockets and smiled at the sleeping girl, "Good night." He turned around and tucked himself into bed, knowing he would have to deal with hungover Eleanor tomorrow.

But frankly, he was just happy he could finally go to bed.

Sleep took him rather quickly, and it was a relief. Chidi was hoping he never would have to deal with "Wasted Eleanor" again.

If he was that lucky.


	3. Accidentally a Pushover

Accidentally a Pushover

Chidi Anagonye had just finished his last lecture of the day when he got a call from Pevita. Smiling, he clicked answer.

"Hey the-"

" _Be quiet. Get your car we're going shopping."_

"What? What are you talking about?"

" _Did you forget our plans, honey? You said you'd buy me some new dresses."_

"I can't say I do." The Professor admitted, "But I hate to break a promise."

" _Yes, you're the best!"_

"N-No, that's not what… you see, I have some prep I need to do tomorr...fine. I'm heading out right now…"

" _Awes! See you soon, baby!"_

Hanging up the phone, Chidi walked out of his class to grab his coat and grey hat. He sighed when he saw he only had three dollars in cash, and only enough on his card for one dress. Though, hopefully, she would decide to only buy one dress just below his budget. What's the worst that could happen?

The Professor sighed, about to walk out the door when his phone ring for the second time that day. Not bothering to check the number, he answered the phone while he walked on.

"Yes, Pevita, I'm on my way and don't worry, I have plenty of money to buy you a new dress."

 _"Who the fuck is Pevita?"_ Eleanor said, _"It's me, douchebag. I was just wondering if you wanted to get Chinese tonight. When are you headed back?"_

"I'm not sure." Chidi answered honestly, "But if it gets late and you are really that hungry, you could always order ahead."

 _"You sure?"_

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me." He assured, "I doubt I'll have enough money to pay half of it, anyway."

 _"Huh?"_

"My girlfriend said I promised her to buy her some new dresses, and I don't remember saying anything. But also, I don't want to let her down. I can't just out and tell her that I don't have enough money to spend."

 _"Sure, you can."_ The blonde said simply, _"She needs to buy her own shit for once. There are more important things you need money for, like_ rent _and_ food."The blonde spat.

"I know, but…"

 _"No_ butts."The blonde said sternly, _"You tell that bitch that she hafta back off."_

"Listen, Eleanor, I don't know if you noticed, but I am _very_ bad with confrontation." He paused for a moment, "Why do you care, though?" The Professor questioned.

The blonde paused, _"Be quiet, dummy and just go tell her what a bitch that she's being!"_

"Pevita is not being a _bitch,_ she just...knows what she wants."

 _"Yeah, and what she wants is your money! Look, I have dated a lot of dirtbags, but I have never… surprisingly… pulled a_ Pevita. _Dating someone for cash is like, the pettiest reason to date someone. When I need cash from my dates, I'd just steal a twenty-dollar bill out of their wallet."_ She admitted, _"Point being, you need to face reality and see that this assface is no good for you. Be a man, for once Chidi."_

"But that's the thing, I don't actually want to break up with her."

He was in the parking lot now, on his way to pick up Pevita. His phone was now connected to his Bluetooth, so the two could continue their conversation as he drove on.

"Alright, we can't be having this conversation anymore, I am right in front of her house. Here, she's coming out now. I need to hang up, Eleanor."

 _"No, no. Keep it on, I'll be quiet. I just wanna hear what you're gonna say to her."_ She said excitedly, _"Because this is either going to be hilarious or a surprising success."_

"Well, _that's_ reassuring." He said sarcastically, "Seriously though, just hang up."

Reluctantly, she did just so.

Right before Pevita slid into the passenger's seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hopefully you brought your wallet, because I need like, five new dresses."

 _Five?_

He banged his head on the wheel and drove off without a single complaint. Inside, he knew Eleanor was right. That he had to stand up and say 'no' to her expensive requests, that were getting more lavish every time.

His wallet was crying and so was he, on the inside.

As much pain as he was feeling, he still couldn't muster up enough courage to say the words.

Instead, they drove on. It took him a bit to find a parking space, which irritated both him and his girlfriend.

The two eventually headed inside, Pevita leading him over to the most expensive clothing store in the mall.

He let go of her arm before they could reach the store, announcing that he had to go to the restroom. This did not sit well with Pevita, but she sat down, nonetheless.

Not much longer did she hear a phone beeping.

It appeared her boyfriend had forgotten his phone.

She swiped it unloaded (Chidi didn't have a password) and read the most recent text.

 _Eleanor: Did u break up w/her?_

 _Eleanor: Or did u_ _chicken_ _out?_

Pevita licked her lips, nodding slowly. Was he _seriously_ trying to break up with her? _Why?_ Was it because of Eleanor? Who the Hell _was_ this bitch?

Fingers hovering over the keyboard, she typed a response.

 **Me: No. I care about Pevita and I'm never gonna break up with/her.**

 _Eleanor: That's bullshit. You totally chickened out, man. Like, WTF?_

 **Me: And why are you trying to get me to break up with her? You know we love each other.**

 _Eleanor: Yea ryte. U 3 her, she's in luv with ur $$$. Plus, we live together man._

Pevita closed the phone's screen and tucked it into her pants' pocket when she saw Chidi walking over.

"You ready?" The Professor questioned, offering his arm. She rejected it and walked ahead, tugging him inside the clothing store. He stood in the back, waiting patiently for her to pick out the dresses he couldn't afford.

Once Pevita was in the changing room, she opened her boyfriend's phone back up again and deleted the conversation between "Chidi" and Eleanor. Then she blocked the blonde for good measure.

She didn't want this girl interfering with her and Chidi's relationship. If she convinced her boyfriend to stand up to her, then there goes all her free money.

Pevita summoned Chidi over and handed both the five dresses and his phone back to him. She noticed how miserable he was as he placed them on the table, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Honey?" The girl piped up once they were on the way home.

"Mm?"

"Can we swing by your place? I haven't seen it yet." She said. The truth was, she didn't give two shits about his apartment. She just wanted to meet this Eleanor. The girl who was clearly against their relationship.

Chidi seemed weary about hit, but eventually nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the check, making his cheeks redden.

Just like they did every time she was affectionate with him.

 _That bitch is going down._


	4. Accidentally Suspicious

Accidentally Suspicious

Eleanor was alone one Monday morning, on a self-appointed break from work. She was slurping down noodles while watching reruns of shows she didn't really care much all about. The blonde was dressed in a baggy pullover sweater and a pair of yoga pants. The shorter girl didn't give two shits when she was forced to the door, completely aware of the spicy sauce on her face.

Her eyes widened with interest as she saw the girl standing on the opposite end of the door.

"Woah, hottie alert." Eleanor commenting, winking at the female.

"Are you Eleanor Shellstrop?"  
"Yep. You would be?"

"The girl you were trying to convince Chidi to dump."

"Woah! No way!" The blonde chuckled, staring up at the girl, _"You're_ Pevita? Wow, you're pretty hot for a gold digger."

"Excuse me?"

"So, how can I do you today?" She winked again, sinking down onto the couch and continuing to eat her lunch.

"Well, since it has come to my attention that you are trying to break Chidi and I up…"

"Uh-huh, and how did you find that out, babe? 'He' texted me today saying that he didn't break up with you. Explain."

Pevita looked taken aback by the question, "Um...um… well… Ch-"

Eleanor looked up at her, awaiting an answer.

"It's just...he...um…"

"Let's cut the chat, Pevita. You looked at his phone when he left it behind, didn't you?"

The brown eyed girl gulped, mouth quivering as she stared into the suspicious eyes of her boyfriend's roommate.

"I d- I don't have to explain _anything_ to you." The girl shouted, "Just tell me something. Why in the Hell would you want him to break up with him? Jealous?"

"Hardly." Eleanor responded.

"Doubtful. Look at you, all fired up. You're into him, aren't you?"

"Oh, fuck off you assface. I'm not into Chidi, I just think he deserves better than a whiny-ass gold digger."

"Just admit it." Pevita shouted.

"Admit what, bitch? I'm not into Chidi, and I don't know what else to say then to get the fuck outta my apartment."

"The apartment you share with my _boyfriend._ Care to explain _that?"_

"Sure." The blonde said, "We both bought the same place by accident. We both thought we were gonna be by ourselves. But the landlord said there's no goin' back, so if you have a problem about it just shove it up your lumpy white ass."

 _"Listen_ , you little freak!"

The door slammed from behind them, and both girls turned around to see Chidi staring at the two of them.

"Pevita? What are you doing?"

Immediately, the girl went into full drama mode, "Oh, Chidi! It was awful...I came here to talk to her, to y'know, get to know Eleanor. But she… she… is it true?" She gasped, "Are you really sleeping with her?"

 _"What?!"_ The roommates shouted at the same time.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you Chidi?" She spat, "With that girl."

"What the fuck? Pevita, I literally just explained to you what the hell was going on! He's my… nerdy dude. Now get the Hell outta here or I'm gonna beat you up."

"Eleanor…"

"Don't." Pevita spat, "I'm heading out. Goodbye, Chidi." She slammed the door behind herself, flipping off the girl through the crack.

"Good riddance, bitch!" The blonde sharted, kicking the door and letting out an angry growl, "That fucking hot assface! I wanna murder her so _bad."_ She packed around the room until Chidi finally got hold of her arm, "Eleanor, what did you _do?"_

"I did nothing! That bitch came over here accusing me of trying to break you guys up. Which you didn't do, I'm guessing? She was texting me on your cell pretending to be you. That fucking asshole came knocking here, and I set her straight. I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am."

"Why would I believe anything you say?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because that's what you are! You're a liar, Eleanor!"

"Are you kidding me right now? I have been nothing but supportive of you this entire time! I'm not jealous or petty or anything. I just wanted you to be in a good relationship with a girl that doesn't treat you like shit!"

"Kind of like how you're treating me right now?"

"Yeah, but that's just my personality, dickhead! I'm a pretty crappy person, but I would never ever use boys for money! Look, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. That's common knowledge. But to think for a mere second that I was actually _concerned_ about you? Fuck it, I'm outtie. See ya in Hell, assface." Flipping him off, she grabbed her phone, charger, and purse then headed out the door.

Chidi sank down on the couch and placed his head in his hands.

It was true, the blonde really was looking out for him and he had just treated her like crap.

Thinking even farther, he realized she had always been looking out for him, even when she didn't want to admit it. The blonde left early in the morning, always talked about dinner before she ordered anything, and made sure that she had more than enough money in case he couldn't pay rent for at least a month.

Eleanor had always been there for him, and now there was a possibility that she never would again.

Chidi had certainly fucked this one up for himself, hadn't he?


	5. Accidentally Hurt

Accidentally Hurt

Whenever Eleanor Shellstrop was upset, she would take refuge in Tahani's house. The brunette was used to her friend's short fuse and was always prepared for any surprise visits. Her pantries were stocked with the girl's favorite junk food, the fridge full of her favorite kind of vodka, and the guest bedroom always made up with an extra pillow and blanket.

She had picked up a few things when her best friend was in moods like this. One; never push her to talk. Two; be prepared for any kind of outbursts and three, make sure to never leave her side. The brunette had found that even if Eleanor was in a horrible mood (such as she was now) and didn't want to have some sort of pep talk, she did want the aristocrat to stay in the room with her.

There was a loud ringing, and the blonde searched in between the couch cushion for her phone until she finally realized it was in her back pocket. The girl scowled when she saw the phone number on her screen.

 _Pevita._

"What do you want, bitch?"

 _"You happy now, sweetie? Leaving your boy cold and alone?"_

"I told you, he's not my _boy._ He's just an annoying teacher that I hate. So shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business! While you're at it, why don't you find a new boyfriend to buy you shit, huh? Just one favor, babe. Leave Chidi the fuck alone!" Ending the call quickly, she growled and threw her phone across the room, breaking a very expensive-looking lavander flower vase.

Tahani stared at the blonde in shock.

"Oh, fuck." Eleanor said, "I'm so sorry! I'll replace it, I promise." She shot out of her chair and began to pick up the shards, only to be stopped by her best friend.

"It's alright, darling, you don't need to do that." She said, grabbing hold of the girl's hand and leading her to the couch, pulling her close to her side. Slowly, the blonde leaned her head on her friend's shoulder, "I… there may be a… a possibility that I'm a contributing factor to Pevita's decision to break up with Chidi."

"What? Whatever do you mean?"

"She's a fucking gold digger, that's what I mean. I tried to convince him to break up with her, because I didn't want him to be taken advantage of anymore. Then, she saw the texts I was sending to him asking if he had done it yet and responded as Chidi and to top it all off, the damn girl showed up at my place accusing me of cheating with her nerdy boyfriend."

"Where you?"

"No, of course not! Gah, now she's going to torment me forever, T. What am I supposed to do?"

The brunette smiled, catching the shorter girl's attention.

"What are you grinning at, gorgeous?"

"I haven't seen you this way in a while." The taller girl said, "You're happy."

"Happy? He's a fucking annoying nerd! Why would I be _happy?"_

"Because I know you, Eleanor. He's your friend and you care for him. I've seen you like this before, when we first met. You refused to admit that we were friends when we met three years ago, and yet you always came over when I called? You have friends, darling. You need to start realizing that."

Tears came to the blonde's eyes as she accepted a hug from her best friend, "You're the fucking best, you sexy skyscraper."

Her phone rang from across the room, and Eleanor was just surprised that it even worked. Walking across the room, she picked it up without checking the caller ID.

 _"Eleanor?"_

"Hey, assface. Why're you calling me?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"Why do you care?

" _I just want to apologize. I was rude to you last night, and my behavior was unacceptable. You were only trying to help me. Just come back, please?"_

She went silent.

" _Eleanor?"_

"Y-Yeah, I'm here, I'm here."

" _So? Are you coming back?"_

The blonde bit her lip, "Pevita called me today." She confessed.

" _What? Why would she do that?"_

"Still thinks I stole you from her or some bullshit." A sly grin creeped across her face, "Say, that gives me an idea…"

" _What? What idea?"_

"I'll tell you when I come over." The blonde gathered all her things than hugged Tahani goodbye. Practically jumping into her car, she drove the rest of the way.

Turning the key, Eleanor smiled at Chidi. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but couldn't escape a smile. The Professor walked up to the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug, clearly surprising the young woman.

"Okay, okay bud." She said, gently pushing him off herself, "You hate Pevita now, don't you?"

"Well, _hate_ is a strong word."

"Shut up. Look, she thinks that we're together, right? Which by the way, is gross. But, if you wanna get back at her, I have a pretty good idea how."

He paused, "... How?"

"We pretend we are together. Go somewhere we know she'll be, I'll throw out a couple lies and you'll just stand there being your anxious self."

"I… I don't know about this, Eleanor. I'm not good at lying at all."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why you are gonna keep your trap shut while I'll do all the talking. If she asks anything, just smiles and nods, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. Let's do it to it."


	6. Accidentally a Gold Digger

Accidentally a Gold Digger

Eleanor's hands were clenched into fists as she watched Pevita at the other side of the cafe. She hated the girl with a burning passion and hated her more for using Chidi 24/7. The blonde let out an annoyed, but soft, growl.

"You alright?" Chidi asked, concerned.

She let out a slow sigh and turned back around, "Mm-hmm."

The two were out having lunch together at the cafe where his ex-girlfriend visited every morning.

"She just pisses me off, is all. I mean, how could you let that bitch treat you like you were made of fucking money?"

The Professor laughed and took hold of the woman's hand, "So, you _were_ worried about me?"

"Y-Yeah, I was worried." She admitted, "'Cause someone has to teach you how to grow some balls. Don't go gettin' all goopy on me." She squeezed his hand, smiling into his brown eyes.

The blonde sighed and took her hand away, sneaking glances at him as she looked through her menu, "Know what you want yet?"

"W-well, I thought I did, but now…"

"Gimme your menu, weirdo, I'll order for you." She yanked it out of his hands, raised her right arm and snapped her fingers continuously until their server finally arrived.

Pursing her lips, the waitress forced a smile, "How can I help you?"

The blonde dished out her order and did finger-guns at the server when she left. By that time, everyone was looking at them. _Including_ Pevita.

The shorter girl grabbed hold of Chidi's hand and scooted closer to her pretend boyfriend. She leaned her head against his shoulder, surprising him.

"What are you…?"

"She's walking our way." The blonde explained, "Lean your head against mine."

Nervous, he did so, doing his best not to hide his blush.

"Well, well, well." His ex-girlfriend spat, making them both return to their regular sitting positions, though their hands remained intertwined, "What do we have here?"

"Well, we have some silverware, but our food is supposed to be coming soon."

"That's not what I _meant."_ The girl crossed her arms, "Why are you with Chidi?"

"Oh! Because we're dating." The blonde said, "Didn't you know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't given that you're his ex and he owes absolutely nothing to you."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in him." She growled, "Or were you lying to me? You bitch! I bet you really were cheating on me, though."

"Wrong." She returned, "Chidi would never cheat on anybody, he's too much of a saint. You, however, with your little accusations and thirst for cash, gave us a push in the right direction. So, I really guess we should be _thanking_ you. Seriously, if you hadn't invaded Chidi's privacy and texted me on his phone, I would never have asked him out in the first place!" The blonde rose off her seat and practically stared into the girl's soul, "What about you, though? Having any luck finding a new boyfriend? Oh! If you're interested, I know a guy that works at a software company. He makes _tons_ of money."

Pevita's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, totally and you know what? I can totally give you his email! Gimme your wrist." She raised the woman's arm without permission and wrote the contact information down. In permanent marker, I might add.

 _FuckoffGoldDigger_

The older girl pursed her lips and glared into the eyes of the pleased blonde.

Chidi, who was still seated, could already tell that this wasn't going to end well.

Pevita raised her hand and slapped Eleanor right across the face, splitting some of her skin. A bit of blood was trickling down her cheek, though strangely, she didn't seem fazed at all. The Professor came to her side though and placed a gentle hand on the girl's waist.

"Pevita…" He scolded.

"Don't, I got this." Eleanor said, stepping forward. Tilting her head to the side, she smirked at the girl, "I know it. You know it. Chidi doesn't want to believe it. So just go ahead and fucking admit it before I tear your motherfucking face off!" She shouted, getting the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Oh, please. You're all bark and no bite, Eleanor."

The blonde lunged at the older girl and kicked her in the kneecaps, making her scream in pain.

"You _bitch!"_

"You started it."

"Don't you _dare_ do that again!"

"Fine." The blonde shrugged, slapping his ex across the face.

"What the _Hell?!"_

"You _said_ not to do that again, so I didn't. Now, why don't you just admit the truth before things get even more ugly?"

"Eleanor…"

"Shut it, Nerd." The blonde ordered, "Now, what do you say, babe? Because if you start spillin' more lies than believe me when I say I'll make _sure_ your life a living Hell."

"Fine! Fine! Sure, I used Chidi for money. What's the big deal? It's not like I'm the only one who does it."

"Y'know, there are these things called _jobs_ , ever heard of them? You get paid to do it."

"Ew. Jobs are for ugly girls."

"Were you _ever_ interested in him? At all?"

She scoffed, "Please. The only thing going for him is his wallet. It's so hard to be around you, y'know. His brain is totally broken."

The entirety of Eleanor's face went red and she lunged at the older girl, Chidi doing his best effort to hold her back. Taking her to the side, he sat down at the table with her, holding her close to his chest while he stroked her hair. Voluntarily.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes flickering up at him, "I'm sorry for making things worse by starting a fight with her. I'm sorry that I slapped her and bruised her knee. I'm sorry that I put you into this situation in the first place."

The Professor shushed her and continued to stroke her hair, "It's alright." He said, "You were doing the right thing… you just went about it wrong."

She nodded into his shoulder and they ended up spending the rest of the day together. They finished their lunch, Chidi surprisingly happy with the food the girl had ordered for him. He tried to hide his disgust as he watched the blonde chew her food like she was Cookie Monster or something. Then they walked around town going nowhere in particular. They reached home at about eleven at night and Chidi laughed as he watched the blonde run inside and jump on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she draped a blanket over herself and snuggled deep into the pillows, "That's my bed."

"Not today, it's not."

"What are you…?"

"Sorry about that, Mr. Possessive but looks like you're gonna have to sleep in my bed tonight. I'm too tired to go there myself, so just go to bed already ya four-eyed nerd."

The Professor smiled and wished his newfound friend goodnight. He knew this was her way of being nice, offering him her bed for the night and she would sleep on the lumpy couch.

"Are you sad?" She mumbled.

"About what?"

"Her. That motherfucking bitch."

"I was." He admitted, "But thanks to you, not as much as before. Thank you for helping me today, Eleanor."

No response.

"Eleanor?"

He looked back at her, smiling as he saw the blonde sleeping soundly on the couch. Chidi nodded and headed to her bedroom, kicking his shoes off and changing quickly before jumping into bed.

He thought back to the nice day the two had shared.

Could it be possible that living with Eleanor wasn't as impossible as it seemed?


	7. Accidentally Protective

Accidentally Protective

Eleanor woke up the next morning with an aching back. This must have been what it felt for Chidi every morning, she supposed. He was still asleep by the time she woke up, having to sneak into her bathroom to change and do her face. She slurped down veggie Cup Noodles before heading out.

It was fucking miserable having to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning. Why in the Hell did her boss make her do this? Oh, yeah. She needed money.

She had also needed it right now to pay Chidi's half of the rent, who was struggling with handling his share after he had used all of it to pay for Pevita's lavish requests. Every night she would come home exhausted and grumpy, and every morning it would be the same routine. No time to get lunch, only work, work, work. All. The. Time.

Why her, though? Why was she always the one that got pushed for extra hours?

Because she was voted the best salesperson five years running.

The short girl sighed and put on her sneakers, stumbling out the door on her way to the shitty beat-up truck she owned. It took twenty minutes to get to the train station and twenty more to get to her stop, then five minutes to walk the rest of the way.

As she was saying, it was a pain in the ass.

No time for coffee or lunch, just work, work, work, and her horny boss and annoying coworkers didn't help much either.

It was seven in the morning by now and Chidi was teaching his class when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. His cell phone, he guessed. His lecture was nearly over and he waited until dismissal time to check it out.

It was Pevita.

And it had appeared she had texted the wrong number.

 _Pevita: You little bitch, you're a worthless piece of garbage. You ruined my face and stole my bf. Not like that second part matters, but STILL. I'm gonna find you and crazy murder you._

Chidi shook his head in dismay before tucking it back into his jeans' pocket. How in the world had he found interest in that girl?

He knew Pevita would never follow through with accusations like this but figured he should talk to Eleanor at least. Maybe they could sort things out together.

But then again, his roommate didn't come home until after midnight. She would be way too tired to be prodded with questions about his ex-girlfriend.

The only time the blonde had any free time was on the weekends, which she spent sleeping in and going out for drinks with Tahani. He felt bad for her, as he knew she was only taking up the extra hours because of him. She was currently paying his half of the rent, which was very generous of her. Not that she would admit it, though. The blonde found it better to do nice things without anyone noticing. It made her feel weird when people pointed it out, so he had been quiet about his gratitude.

Eleanor came home from work at exactly 2:03 in the morning. She kicked her shoes off and entered her bedroom, plopping down on it without taking her clothes or makeup off. All she managed to do was plug her phone in and tuck herself in.

Then, three hours later, she woke up and got ready for work. God, she was so damn sleep-deprived, and it had only made her angry personality worse if that was even possible. She looked at herself in the mirror, sticking her tongue out at her reflection. Lazily, she threw on a shirt and hooked her bra atop it, not noticing it at all. She put her jacket on then headed out the door, only to be stopped by Chidi.

"This is- this is ridiculous." He said, grabbing her wrist and leading her down to the couch, "You can't keep doing this, Eleanor. Only getting three hours of sleep each night is very unhealthy."

"Do I look like I care?" She said with an extra amount of rage in her tone, "We need money, idiot."

"We have plenty of money." He confirmed, "I promise. You're overworking yourself."

"Well, duh."

He lifted her up bridal style, much to her protests and laid her in her bed. Gently, he removed her shoes and tossed them on the ground, as well as her jacket.

"Rape." She shouted, pushing him off the bed, "You're tryna have sex with me?"

"No, no!" The Professor protested, "I was just trying to help you get more comfortable."

"Tomato, Potato."

He raised an eyebrow then shut off the lights, about to close the door behind him when he heard the front door slam shut.

Eleanor lifted her head up, wiping away some drool and joining Chidi at the front door, "What's going on?"

The man instantly stepped in front of her, "Eleanor, go back to bed."

"What am I, three? What's going on?"

"Hey there, sweetie." A familiar voice greeted, and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, bitch?"

The woman smirked and neared the shorter girl, only to be blocked by Chidi. He laced a hand through Eleanor's and stared up at his ex without an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Hiding behind your new beau, huh? Oh, Ellie, I thought you were braver than that. Tell me, are you afraid of me?"

"Ha! That's a good one." She chuckled, "Now, mind answering what you're doing here?"

"See this?" Pevita asked, pointing to a cut on her face, "You did this to me. You ruined my face!"

"Oh, it was already ruined before I touched you." The blonde said with an extreme amount of sass.

The girl gasped and made her way over to the shorter girl, raising her hand to slap her before Chidi stepped in, taking it for her.

"What the fuck?" Eleanor shouted, looking up at him, "What the...why would...I don't…. _ **Gah!**_ _Pevita!"_ Still holding the man's hand, she stepped forward and opened the door, "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of our apartment. Now."

"You can't talk to me like tha—"

"Shut up." The blonde ordered, eyes flickering down to the girl's key ring hanging on the loop of her jeans. Reaching down, she yanked the house key off of it and pushed the girl out of the house without another word.

 _That'll be the last of her._

Brushing her hands off, she turned around to face Chidi, "You moron." The blonde shouted, trying to hold back her worried tears, "You freaking idiot!" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, one he gave into quickly.

"Don't you ever pull shit like that again, you hear me?"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Yeah, in the stupidest way possible! Why do you have to be such a clueless idiot all the time? Huh? I thought teachers were supposed to be _smart!"_

She stomped into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, making Chidi jump. He smiled at the closed door, recognizing this as Eleanor's funny way of being worried (but not wanting to admit it).

Eleanor's anger came in very different tones.

When she was concerned, she'd sound something like that.

When she was happy, she'd shout compliments at him followed by the usual 'I hate you!'

When she was sad, she'd be crying extremely hard and yell at him for looking at her and asking what was wrong.

Eleanor was a very sweet girl, yet she somehow managed to hide her emotions with anger.

Was this what Tahani meant before? Was Eleanor really coming around, finally?

Oh, goodness he hoped so.

Because he had to admit, he was starting to like her as well.

As friends, of course.


	8. Accidentally Concerned

Accidentally Concerned

Eleanor was exhausted. Still, though, the young woman managed to pull herself together and head out, only to trip and fall on her way out the door. Chidi, who was asleep on the couch, woke up with a jolt when he heard a loud thump, panicking when he saw the poor girl passed out on the ground.

"Eleanor?" He whisper-shouted, shaking her to wake her up. When she didn't, he began to freak out even more. He shook her harder until she stirred, opening her eyes and staring up at him, backing up when she realized how close he was to her face.

The Professor smiled at her and took her hand, "Thank goodness." He exhaled in relief, wrapping the young woman in a hug, before helping her up.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck as she was led into her bedroom. She was too sleep-deprived to notice that Chidi had his hand on her waist to brace her, "What's going o-" She repeated, head drooping down with the rest of her body, collapsing onto the hardwood floor, dragging Chidi down with her.

The Professor's arms had landed on the floor, blushing when he realized he was on top of her. Quickly, he peeled himself up off the ground and carried the girl the rest of the way into her bedroom, taking off her clothes (without taking off her bra or underwear) and changing the girl into a fresh pair of pajamas.

Not wanting to leave her alone, he called in sick and took a pillow and blanket, taking a spot on the floor on the right side of the bed. He could already hear the blonde's snoring but strangely, it didn't bother him. He closed his eyes himself, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Two hours later, he woke up to the sound of a scared whimpering. He slid off the ground and stared at the girl, who was curled up in her bed in a fetal position, shaking. He walked to her side and took her hand, wondering what it was that she was dreaming about.

Strangely enough, the second his hand contacted her own, she grew calmer. The Professor smiled at the sleeping girl, whispering good night as he pulled the quilt over the blonde and went back to his spot on the ground.

Finally, at exactly two in the afternoon, she woke up. Checking the time, she began to freak out and change her clothes, only to be stopped by Chidi, who came into the room holding a tray full of food.

"You idiot!" She shouted, slamming it out of his hands, the dishes crashing on the floor. He gasped in shock at the angry girl, one he assumed would be grateful for his actions.

"Fuck, I'm so late! Wha… how could you… ugh, I'm gonna get fired because of you! Then I won't be able to pay my half of the rent and telemarketing is really the only thing I'm good at…"

"Eleanor, I was only trying to help. You collapsed when you were walking out the door this morning!"

"So, what? It's not like I died, or anything. You didn't need to worry about me or whatever!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't! Oh, you spend all of your time living with a charming, awesome lady? How sad for you. Face it, dude. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Eleanor…"

"Yeah, I know, you want to do that thing where we're arguing and fighting, but suddenly it's like, "Woah! This is hot," and we start making out. Dream on! Or, whatever, fine, let's just do it." She pulled her hair back and was about to lean in when she stopped herself after seeing his concerned eyes, "Seriously, why would you ever worry about me?"

"Because of reasons, Eleanor."

"What reasons?"

"They're just reasons!"

"What _are_ the reasons?"

"The reason is _friends!"_ He shouted, "You're my friend, Eleanor. That's why I can't see you hurt like this."

Her eyes twinkled for a mere second, which quickly was replaced by a sly grin, "Friends, really?"

"Yes. While you mock me a lot, make fun of my profession, I do consider you a friend of mine. You did encourage me to break up with her, after all. Tahani was right about you, Eleanor. You really are a great friend." He sighed, "I am sorry that I made you miss work, though. I was just trying to take care of you."

She chortled in response, "You're such a nerd."

"D- Do you have to call me a nerd so much?"

"Whatever, you love it." She smiled at him, "Well, I guess I could forgive you just this once."

Chidi sighed in relief, wrapping the girl in a surprise hug. Slowly and awkwardly, she hugged him right back.

"Wait…" She said, releasing him.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching dumb Ethics to your dumb nerdy class?"

"Okay, first, please don't call my students dumb." He said, "I just decided I'd rather be helping you."

The blonde smiled up at him as if she were seeing him in a new light. Clearing her throat, she grabbed his wrist, "Let's go."

"Go… go where? Is something wrong?"

"No, doofus! Since I've decided without _your_ help whatsoever that I'm not going to work today, I figured we could hang out today. Kill some time until Tahani comes over later."

"You… you want to spend time with me?" The Professor said, "Willingly?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do. So, what do you wanna do? Go get frozen yogurt or the movies, maybe? Your choice."

"Well… I don't know if you noticed but decisions aren't my strong suit."

"I'm just messing with you, man! Screw fro-yo let's go get some breakfast. Someplace _within our price range."_

Chidi let out a relieved sigh, sliding into the passenger's seat of Eleanor's car. Then they were off to Coffee House Café, where the blonde ordered for the two of them (which Chidi appreciated). Then they just road around town together, hitting up the mall, the bookstore (which Eleanor hated), and dragged him into Victoria's Secret for revenge.

Then, reaching the end of their night, the blonde wrapped an arm around her roommate's shoulder, "Wanna know something, Anagonye?" She said, "You may be a nerd, but you're a'ight."

The only thing Chidi heard from that sentence was Anagonye.

She had finally learned his name.


	9. Accidentally Respectful

Accidentally Respectful

Three weeks had passed, and a shift had occurred in Eleanor and Chidi's relationship. Although she hated the thought, the blonde slept in later and woke up at a reasonable time for work. Sometimes during the weekdays, if she had woken up earlier than intended, she would make breakfast for herself and the Professor, placing his meal in the fridge and leaving a Post-it-Note on the fridge. Granted, the stuff she "cooked" was mostly microwaveable meals. Though on occasion, she would make bacon and eggs, which he enjoyed very much.

It was the weekend now, though and Chidi and Eleanor were sitting on the couch together. The blonde had her feet propped up on her friend's lap, balancing a bowl of cereal on her stomach while she watched television. The Professor, on the other hand, was grading some papers which seemed to be agitating him.

Noticing this, she leaned upward and set her cereal on the table, "What's up, bud?"

"I'm just having some trouble grading these." He admitted, "I've been in trouble for years and somehow I have never gotten the grasp of this. Writing notes on improvement without sounding rude, what if I hurt my students' feelings?"

"Okay, shut up. I can help you."

"How could you help me, Eleanor? You don't know a single thing about Philosophy."

"True, but I do know a thing or two about giving criticism. You just tell me what these morons did wrong and I'll write it down."

"Are you sure that's the best idea? You can be a little bit rash at times."

"Ah, screw your judgements dork. I can control my anger about 27% of the time."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all."

"Just hand me the test, ya doof. Highlight the shit that's wrong. You got me to lighten up so it's only fair that you do as well."

It took a good three hours to finish grading all the tests, and he was surprised at how big a help she was.

"Well, that didn't take too long." He said, "Thanks for the help, Eleanor. You have no idea how much I appreciated it." The professor smiled at the young woman, "I had no idea how good at Math you were, and you were right about how good at criticism you were."

"Well, I've been in sales for a while so it's pretty natural. Figuring out the percentages of the grades was a breeze." She said, giving him a thumbs up, "I've been criticizing people for a while now, I was just surprised how much I was able to hold back."

"I can agree with you on that. Thanks again."

"No worries, I'll be happy to help you any time I'm available." Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something, "Shit, I have to head out. I'm totally late."

"But isn't it the weekend?"

"Yeah, but my creepy-ass boss is making me attend some lame birthday party for one of my co-workers that I don't give a shit about."

"Can't you just skip it?"

"What, you want to spend more time with me? Is that it?" The blonde said, winking at him, "I would want to spend more time with me too."

A blush appeared on the Professor's face, "Uh- um… that's not what I… I was just…"

"Chill out, bud. I was just messing with you. I'm gonna get changed real quick then I'll head out." She announced, heading to the bathroom and sorting through the closet. It wasn't a formal party, but she wanted to look presentable in a way that her boss wouldn't try getting some from her.

Eventually, she came out wearing a flower-patterned silk blouse that Tahani had given to her for her last birthday tucked into a pair of her high-waisted jeans, as well as a pair of light blue flats.

Another blush came to Chidi's face as he looked her up and down. Noticing this, the blonde's cheeks turned a light pink color herself, "Is it too much?"

"N- No, not at all!" He assured, "You l-look… beautiful."

The blush on her face intensified, "Well, I'll be heading out now." She announced, grabbing her bag and heading out, a giddy smile on her face.

She got in her car and turned on the radio, which was blasting those ridiculous, sappy love songs that she hated so much. Rolling her eyes, she switched to another station and frowned when another love song played. Switching station by station, she growled in irritation until she reached one that wasn't.

Of course, when she reached its last few lyrics another love song began to play. Finally, she just turned off the radio and drove ahead. She had to take two subway cars until she reached her destination.

"Eleanor!" The hostess (and birthday girl) greeted, "We're so glad you could make it."

The blonde responded with a mere roll of her eyes, "Whatever. Happy birthday."

"Um… thank you?"

"Where's your gift?" The hostess asked, looking down at the girl's empty hands.

"Yes, everyone else brought me a present, why not you?"

"Oh, be quiet greedy. Me just _being_ here is the best gift you'll ever get." The young woman said, crossing her arms and looking to her side.

"B- But—"

"Do you realize how much of a gold digger you sound like right now? I'm sorry babe, but I didn't have enough money to buy you a gift! I used all of it for my rent and my transportation here. In fact, I'll probably have to hitchhike the rest of the way home! Now shut up and just enjoy your birthday!"

The birthday girl just rolled her eyes in response, "You're such a selfish person, Eleanor! If you don't care enough to get me a present, then you shouldn't be here _at all!"_

"No. It's _you_ that's selfish, expecting that the world revolves around you just because it's your birthday. People have their own problems to deal with, so you're just lucky that I managed to be here!"

The hostess nodded her head in agreement, "Sh—She does have a point, Lillica."

"What, now you're turning on me, Karen?"

"Th—That's not that's not what I meant."

"Is that seriously how you treat your friends?" Eleanor shouted, "You should be more grateful! She probably spent her entire savings on this stupid thing!"

"Like _you_ know anything about friends, Eleanor."

"More than you! Look, I've spent most of my life acting like a total bitch. Then I met my roommate, who taught me the same lesson that you still need to learn- that the world doesn't revolve around you. God, I can't believe I wasted my time and money coming here! I could have used it on so many better things."

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that!"

The blonde turned to the hostess, "Look, I'm sorry about how much a bitch I was to you. I was a clueless moron and didn't know how to treat people. Forgive me, babe? Please?"

"O- Of course I will, Eleanor." Karen said with a smile on her face, "How about I give you money for a ride home? I don't think this party is your scene."

"Well, you're right about that. Are you sure, though? You put so much work into this." She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. That's what friends do for each other, right?"

Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise, "You bet!" She finally responded, "And I'll make sure to pay back every penny."

"No need." She assured, offering a kind smile. She pulled the last of her money out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde, "Thanks so much for coming, though."

"Aw, what a cute couple." Lillica said in a sarcastic tone, "Who gives a shit? In fact, I'm glad you're leavi-" Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw the girl was gone, "You! How dare you leave before letting me finish! Don't you have any manners?"

Hearing this, Eleanor raised her hand and flipped her off, "Fuck you." She mumbled, making her way to the subway station and making her way home.

Eleanor entered her apartment two hours later, cursing under her breath as she entered her room and locking the door behind her.

"Eleanor?" Chidi asked, putting down the book he was reading and knocking on the door, "What happened? I wasn't expecting you to be home this early."

All he heard was more cursing, and the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Hello, darling. How was the party?" Tahani asked from the other line.

"That motherfucking bitch." The blonde cursed, making the aristocrat flinch. The only thing she hated about Eleanor was her potty mouth, "I sense something is the matter. What happened, Eleanor?"

"That little bitch." She mumbled, "She got all on _me_ for not getting her a gift."

"Why didn't you have—?"

"Normally I would, Tahani, you know that. I just didn't have enough cash and she had the fucking nerve to call _me_ selfish."

There was silence on the other line, and the blonde figured that the brunette had hung up on her. Then she heard a displeased growl, "I see." She mumbled, "What shall you have me do?"

"Nothing. I just wish somebody was with me right now." She answered, "But I know that you're busy with that charity event and I don't want to interrupt that."

"Oh, pish posh, love. I'll be on the next plane as soon as tomorrow."

"What? No! What about helping all those homeless children in need of food? They're more important than me."

"What if I push the event a little further along in the mon-"

"No. Not at all."

"Then why don't you talk to Chidi? I'm sure he would be able to comfort you. You seem to care about him a lot, after all."

And indeed, she did. Still though, she couldn't help but worry about dragging him into this. She didn't need anyone else worrying about her, Tahani was enough. A tear fell down the young woman's cheek and she started to sniffle.

"That's it." The brunette said, sounding angry, "I'm getting on the next flight."

"But—"

"Don't, darling. You know how much I care for you, so don't you try convincing me otherwise."

There was a long pause before Eleanor spoke again, "I love you, Tahani." She admitted, "You're my best friend."

"I have a strong admiration for you as well, Eleanor my dear. Now, take a rest and I'll be there by your side as soon as I can."

The blonde wiped a tear away from her eye and sniffled again, "You're the best."

The call cut off, and the young woman turned off her light.

Chidi had been eavesdropping all this time, his blood boiling from what he had heard. How _dare_ someone do that to Eleanor.

His friend.

No, his best friend.

The one person that he cared about the most.

How _dare_ he make her cry.

Something like that… it was unforgivable.

She had defended him, so he knew he had to return the favor and would defend her as well. There was no way they were going to get away with this without some sort of punishment.

No. Fucking. Way.


End file.
